User blog:Cbcarter34/Hooper Daytime Ratings for July 31-Aug. 4, 2017
The Hooper Ratings will only focus on the fictional networks. For the real-life networks, they use A.C. Nielsen ratings. 7 AM #Sunrise America (ABN): 6.9 #Little Carp (Import): 6.8 #MyTV News American Morning (MyTV): 6.7 #A Brand New Day (DBC): 6.6 #The Daily Buzz (The Works): 6.3 #DuMont Morning News (DuMont): 6.1 #Sunrise Semester (America One): 6.0 #Channel America Morning News (Channel America): 5.7 7:30 AM #Princess Fragrant (Import): 6.8 8 AM #Century Sonny (Import): 6.8 8:30 AM #Hamtaro (Import): 6.8 9 AM #Kaylan (ABN): 7.0 #Eye Remember (DuMont): 6.7 #Daytime LIVE (The National Television): 6.6 #Seven Keys (America One): 6.4 9:30 AM #The Big Surprise (DuMont): 6.8 #Say When!!! (America One): 6.5 10 AM #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (RDN): 7.2 #ULTRA Guts (ABN): 7.1 #Lucky Numbers (MyTV): 7.0 #Cash & Carry (DuMont): 6.7 #Play Your Hunch (WBTV): 6.6 #The Million Dollar Challenge (The National Television): 6.5 #Let's Play Post Office (America One): 6.4 #People to People (Channel America); 6.3 10:30 AM #Millionaire Hot Seat (MyTV): 7,1 #DBC Game Shows (DBC): 6.8 #Down You Go (DuMont): 6.7 #It Takes Two (America One): 6.5 #Who Do You Trust? (WBTV): 6.4 11 AM #Second Chance (ABN): 7.2 #The Dating Game (The Works): 6.9 11:30 AM #What's My Line (The Works): 6.8 12 PM #Mike and Maty (RDN): 7.2 #The Yellow Rose (WBTV): 6.5 #Port Charles (Channel America): 6.5 (tie) 12:30 PM #Loving (Channel America): 6.5 1 PM #All My Children (MyTV): 7.2 #As the World Turns (RDN): 7.2 (tie) #Love Riders (ABN): 7.0 #For Now & Forever (DuMont): 6.9 #Love of Life (Americas One): 6.7 #The Clear Horizon (Channel America): 6.6 #Peyton Place (The Works): 6.5 #TLN: The Lunchtime News (The National Television): 6.4 #Never Too Young (WBTV): 6.3 1:30 PM #One Life To Live (MyTV): 7.2 #The Journey (ABN): 7.1 #Hidden Secrets (DuMont): 6.8 #The Secret Storm (The Works): 6.7 #Daily Take (The National Television): 6.6 #Young Doctor Malone (America One): 6.5 #The Brighter Day (Channel America): 6.5 (tie) #Bright Promise (WBTV): 6.3 2 PM #Timeless (ABN): 7.2 #The Price is Right: Equestria (RDN): 7.2 (tie) #EastEnders (MyTV): 7.1 #Where the Heart Is (America One): 6.9 #Ryan's Hope (The Works): 6.7 #Teen Titans, Go! (The WB): 6.6 #Strike it Rich (Channel America): 6.5 2:30 PM #My Family (ABN): 7.2 #Emmerdale (MyTV): 7.1 #Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (The WB): 6.8 #Somerset (The Works): 6.7 #Love is a Many Splendored Thing (America One): 6.5 #Concentration (Channel America): 6.4 3 PM #Passions (MyTV): 7.2 #Saints of Carcer (ABN): 7.1 #Wabbit (The WB): 6.9 #High Rollers (The Works): 6.7 #The Riddlers (America One): 6.6 #Yahtzee (Channel America): 6.5 3:30 PM #Dark Shadows (MyTV): 7.2 #Code Black: Extreme ER (ABN): 7.1 #King of the Hill (America One): 6.9 #The Looney Tunes Show (The WB): 6.8 #Your Number's Up (The Works): 6.7 #Caesar's Challenge (Channel America): 6.5 4 PM #The Jane Whitney Show (Channel America): 6.7 6 PM #RDN National News (RDN): 7.0 #Prime News (The Works): 6.6 #INN News (America One): 6.4 6:30 PM #ABN Evening News (ABN): 7.1 #News On Import (Import): 7.0 #MyTV News Tonight (MyTV): 6.9 #TEN: The Evening News (The National Television): 6.6 Overall Ratings for the Week #RDN: 7.2 #ABN: 7.1 #MyTV: 7.1 (tie) #Import: 6.8 #The WB: 6.8 #The Works: 6.7 #DuMont: 6.7 (tie) #DBC: 6.7 (tie) #America One: 6.5 #The National Television: 6.5 (tie) #Channel America: 6.4 #WBTV: 6.4 (tie) Category:Blog posts